Everywhere I Turn I See Your Face
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Scott/Derek one-shot; Scott left. He thought he had too. But Derek promises, he will chase him down. Until they are happy, until they are together he promises.


**Everywhere I Turn**

**I See Your Face**

A Scott/Derek fanfic

If such offends you, please refrain from reading, as all poor reviews will be ignored or terrorized (in the angered sense, not the terrorist sense).

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, it's characters or anything else you may recognize here.

* * *

><p>Scott held onto the suitcase even harder. His knuckles turned white, his fear presenting itself in the form of tension. He really didn't <strong>want <strong>to leave, but somehow, he felt it was the right thing to do. He couldn't endanger his mom, his friends, anymore. Scott looked out the window, off to the east, where he knew the love of his life resided, at this very moment.

No, not Allison. See, at the very beginning of this "epiphany" Scott had, he first wanted to protect himself, and he convinced himself, Allison is not what was best for him, and when he broke up with her, he wondered if she was what he really wanted in the first place.

Anyways, no it was not Allison he thought of in this moment. He thought of only one person, one he had, since he met him- yes him- felt some form of love for him. Scott suddenly turned, brushing the thought from his head, 'I- I can't feel that way for him.' he lugged his suitcase (and himself, as he suddenly didn't feel like rushing) to the front door. He looked, just to make sure his mother wasn't around, before leaving.

As he didn't have his own vehicle, he had to take public transportation. This was risky because of his recent lacrosse fame in the city. Anyone could recognize him and, let's just say Scott isn't the best excuse maker. Luckily bus stop #1 (presumably of many) was empty. 'Only a few more minutes and I won't have to worry anymore.' Scott thought, somewhat happily.

* * *

><p>Derek Hale knocked on the McCall house, sure by the car in the driveway that at least Mrs. McCall was home. After a few moments a distraught Melissa opened the door, sobbing. "Mrs. McCall? Are you- are you okay?" Derek asked, though the answer was quite obvious. Melissa shuddered, before collapsing, Derek just barely catching her.<p>

Once they were both inside safely, and Melissa resting for a moment, Derek settled safely in a chair, an uncontrollable surge of fear passing through him. He couldn't sense, in any way, that Scott was here, or had been here all day.

Suddenly, and perhaps shockingly, Melissa shot up and grasped at the closest thing to her, evidently Derek's arm. "Scott!" she screamed. It was then that Derek noticed a note, clutched in her hand. Melissa sobbed again.

"Mrs- Mrs. McCall! Please just tell me what's going on!" Derek pleaded. Instead of a reply, however, she silenced herself and mouthed, 'Read this,' and held the clenched note out, releasing it into Derek's soft handed care. The phone rang, but neither answered it, the caller didn't leave a message.

_ Dear Sweet Mother,_

_Please don't worry about me. I had to leave, you see, because there is something going on, something bigger than either of us could imagine. And here I thought everything around us was normal for the longest time. But I won't bore you with that because I doubt you would believe a word I say._

_But anyways, what I needed to tell you, in case you haven't figured it out yet, is I am leaving. Actually by the time you read this, I will be gone. I don't really know where I am going yet, but I can only promise you I will be happy. And with that I ask you be happy too. I know you may be upset that I left, but maybe now you can get out more instead of always worrying about me. I love you, Mom, please know that._

_I have only a few last requests of you: Please tell Stiles I'm sorry for leaving like this, and he can take my place as co-captain. He really is good, he's just lazy. And I ask you tell Allison I'm sorry I couldn't love her like she loved me. I was happy, but more as a friend. There is someone else I love, but don't tell her that, please._

_But I do have to tell you, Mom. You always said you had to know who was going on in my life: Derek Hale. As in the one I framed as the killer. I freaked out and I wasn't as close to him then as I was now. But that's a different story, one maybe he can tell you. Which also, I have to tell you, yes I really do love him. Maybe I am gay but I never really got past the part that I love him. Now I guess you are either going to yell at him or me, but I promise you it isn't him that __**made**__ me feel this way. He doesn't even know, let alone think of me similarly. He may even flip out._

_But I want you to know he isn't the reason I left. Not really. It's much bigger than that. Anyways, my bus leaves soon so I will stop here. Thanks for a wonderful life, Mom, I hope someday I can come back and see you, happy. And maybe I will be too._

_ Your loving son,_

_ Scottie._

Derek wasn't really sure exactly what to say to all that. In fact, he didn't say anything. Instead, he read it again. And again. And in the end, he cried. Silently, without wrecking sobs, or anything physical besides the tears falling down his face. Melissa, silent throughout the whole letter, hugged Derek then. "You loved him too, didn't you?" she asked, to which Derek could only nod.

* * *

><p>Scott stepped off the third bus on his route, which he decided to map out, just in case. He still had no idea where his destination was, but he didn't really care at the moment. Somehow the $250 he had brought with him had barely dwindled so he decided to stop at a diner not far from the bus stop while he waited the hour between the bus that just left and the next one.<p>

He decided after eating to call his house. He didn't dare use his cell phone, knowing full well Stiles and Danny (combined power) knew how to track that. And knowing Stiles, he had called the house a billion times by now, as today was Friday, and there _was_ school today.

So, he politely asked the waitress who served him his lunch if there was a phone he could use. It may have been his "cute little face" as she dubbed it when he entered, or perhaps it was his generous tip he left, but either way she slipped him the diner phone, telling him it was national (for some reason?) and it was anonymous (he was beginning to believe this wasn't an ordinary diner, but he didn't push his luck).

"Scott?" a deep, somewhat familiar voice answered.

"Um, can I speak to Melissa, please?" Scott answered, trying to use his best old man voice.

"Scott, you have the worst disguised voice ever. Um, I would let you, but she finally fell asleep just an hour ago, and after all the crying and screaming she's done, I think she deserves it." the voice answered.

"Oh. Please tell her I'm sorry." Scott answered. And suddenly he recognized the voice. "Derek?" he called.

"Yes, Scott?" Derek's voice replied. Only now, Scott realized why he didn't recognize it either: Derek had been crying.

"Um... Did- did you read the note I gave my mom?" Scott asked, surprised his voice barely faltered.

Derek replied, "Yes. Why the hell do you think I've been crying? How could you do that to me, Scott? You think I didn't notice your feelings? I was so upset when I found out you left. I was almost as distraught as your mother. I called Stiles, which was an interesting conversation- apparently I've become your friends' counselor. Melissa said she is going to call the school tomorrow and ask them to announce it."

By the time Derek finished, Scott was too busy containing his sobs to reply. "Listen, Scott. It- it's not too late. You can come back." Derek continued. If Scott wasn't so distraught he may have detected the glimmer of hope and determination in Derek's voice.

But because he didn't, he instead replied, "No. It's too late. I need to do this, Derek." and with that, Scott put the phone back on the hook softly. He thanked the waitress and left, his bus arriving not a moment later.

* * *

><p>And the second the other line died, Derek felt his heart shatter. Unable to be strong anymore, he fell to the floor, uncontrollable sobs escaping his lips. Melissa exited from her room, apparently stronger than before, and shushed Derek.<p>

"Shh... It'll be okay, hun. We'll get him back, I'm sure of it." she murmured, hoping to all possible deities she was right.

* * *

><p>It had been a week. Scott had called one more time, on Sunday, but because of a time change or something, he missed Melissa by an hour and Derek wasn't there (although he admits he spends almost all day there).<p>

Stiles has come over a few times, and once everything was explained to him (Derek explained it to him himself so he could tell Stiles it was more because of the werewolf bit) and when Stiles read the part about Scott's feelings for Derek, he surprisingly patted Derek on the back and said, "I'm sorry, Derek. He always talked about how much he loved you. I never he knew he loved you enough to think he needed to leave." Derek promised to tell Scott Stiles missed him when he next called, but like earlier stated, Derek missed the call.

When Jackson (whom Derek was informed by Stiles was being a real ass about Scott's departure) appeared on Derek's front steps, he was lucky he didn't get ripped apart. "I should rip out your throat for even coming here." he stated.

But Jackson didn't back down. "Well I figure since you are down a wolf, you might want a new one."

Derek slammed him up against a nearby tree and bared his teeth to Jackson in a show of anger. "Get out of my sight. If I ever see you near me or Mrs. McCall again I _will_ rip your throat out."

Jackson almost made a second mistake, "Oh I see, so you and Melissa are-"

"**Get out!**" Derek growled. It wasn't until Derek's claws appeared that the seriousness sunk in.

He nodded, "I- I'm sorry." and he retreated. Derek sighed. Once Jackson's vehicle was long gone, Derek climbed into his and raced off to Scott's house (he refused to stop calling it Scott's just yet) if only to hang out with Melissa. You see, now that the Alpha issue is solved, his name was cleared, and all other threats to him had ceased, Derek didn't really have any troubles in his life. Unfortunately, his whole renewed life had surrounded Scott. So when he left, Derek realized he basically had no one. He knew he couldn't _replace_ Scott, so he didn't even try to befriend Scott's friends (no matter how eager Danny and Stiles were to befriend him) so he stayed near Scott's mother.

Somehow, they became nearly best friends. Even when Derek revealed the most well-kept secret. He revealed it to her the only way he knew how, he shifted in front of her, with warning of course. She grabbed one of his hands and checked his claws, then his fangs. "And- and my son turns into this?" she asked.

When Derek regained control, he replied, "Well, yes, but to a bit smaller scale, as he is a Beta and I am Alpha. But there's something else too. His ex, Allison. Her family are hunters. They kill our kind. They believe we are evil creatures and their primary goal is to kill us. Granted, after the events with my uncle, there is a type of peace between us, but we may still be in danger. That was a part of why he wanted to leave."

After that, Melissa just nodded. "I am going to go lie down." she murmured. Derek just nodded, but when he headed towards the door, Melissa stopped him. "You don't have to leave, Derek. I just need a moment to absorb this. Please, stay." Derek nodded, glad Melissa wasn't too shocked or upset.

* * *

><p>Scott laid in another motel bed. He sobbed silently into the rough pillows. "I- I can't. I can't keep running anymore." Scott said softly to the silent room. He sat up from where he was laying on the bed. He rummaged through the bag he carried and pulled out his cellphone. But, as he was about to call Derek, the manager knocked on his door.<p>

"Boy, there's someone here to see you. Says her name is Jane." Scott didn't know a Jane.

"Um, wrong room." Scott called. He resumed searching for Derek's number but as he pressed call, a hand enveloped over his mouth.

"Hello?" Derek answered. "Scott?"

But no one answered. Derek heard the faint sound of a struggle but could not pinpoint what was going on. Suddenly, the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Derek was in shock. Melissa exited her room, "Was that Scott?" she asked.<p>

"I don't know, Melissa. It sounded like they struggled and something went on, it was Scott's cellphone but I don't know for sure if it was him." Derek answered.

Melissa got a look on her face. "Go see Stiles and ask if he and Danny can trace it. Then you, mister scary werewolf, can prove you love him by going to get him. Your moping is doing nothing to help mine, and don't deny it!" Melissa said. "Just go. Go and get my boy back."

Derek smiled. "Yes, Mrs. McCall. Thank you." and with that, he exited the house and drove over to Stiles' house.

Luckily for Derek, Danny was there at the same time (although if Derek's instincts were working fine he might note their disheveled appearance and Danny's shirt was mysteriously absent). "Hey, I need your guys' help," Derek started, "do you think you can trace a call? To help me find Scott?"

After they cleaned up a bit (much to Derek's amusement) they set everything up and attached Derek's phone to the computer. After a few moments Derek noticed a map with coordinates were pulled up. "Washington!" Derek shouted.

* * *

><p>Scott awoke to an… interesting sight. This Jane woman was talking to her father (presumably). But the interesting thing was, he was in a cage, barely large enough to hold a large dog. His eyes glowed an obnoxious yellow before he burst out of the cage. "Who the hell are you!" he shouted, announcing his presence.<p>

Jane jumped, as did the man, whom Scott recognized as the manager of the motel. In fact, if Scott wasn't mistaken, they were in a higher room of the motel. Not very smart to be honest.

"How in the hell did you get out!" Jane asked, before her eyes widened at the shape of her precious cage. "What are you?" she whispered.

The man ran to grab his shotgun. "Don't bother." Scott said. "If you let me go, I won't hurt you." the man refused to comply, instead grabbing his shotgun.

However when he turned back to aim it, Scott had Jane by the neck as a shield. "Let me go or she jumps with me," he said backing up to a tall window, "And I can guarantee you it won't turn out pretty."

To that the man lowered his gun. Scott threw Jane at the man before sprinting out the door, just barely making it before a shot rang through the hallway. He knew even if he was hit it wouldn't hurt so much, but he had trouble forgetting the time when Derek got shot and the agony he was in.

* * *

><p>Derek arrived in Washington state only a few hours ago, and for some reason he could feel the cool caress of the night, shushing his ever beating heart. 'Quiet, my love,' it said, 'we will find him soon enough.'<p>

And so Derek started his car, prepared to keep driving, remembering the map well enough to know where he was to go. But as he was ready to pull out, he heard heard knocking on his car door. He looked over, relieved to see Scott. He was standing there, his shirt slightly torn, a bit of blood on his cheek. Derek unlocked the door, allowing Scott to climb in.

"I'm sorry about all this," Scott started. But before he could continue Derek reached over and placed his hand on the side of Scott's cheek, which silenced Scott immediately. "Don't-" Scott tried, but Derek refused to comply. He leaned over and pulled Scott's lips to his, moaning into the kiss.

"I love you, Scott. Please, never think that I don't." Derek told him when they pulled apart.

Scott nodded, replying, "I love you too, Derek." he smiled. "So shall we head home then?" Scott continued.

Derek looked at Scott oddly. He then wiped away the blood from Scott's cheek. "Rabbit's blood. Is that where you went, hunting?" he asked of Scott.

"Involuntarily. I- I couldn't change back after I escaped. In fact, I didn't change back until I miraculously caught your scent here." Derek nodded, understanding.

"Okay, let's go." Derek pulled the vehicle off the side of the road and continued to drive. He looked over at Scott, whom sat slouched and nearly curled in on himself, and sighed. "Listen, Scott. Whatever it is that's bothering you, please just tell me."

Scott turned his head back to Derek and laid his head on Derek's shoulder, careful not to distract him from driving. "I'm glad you're here." Scott murmured, appearing to avoid the question, but as Derek went to ask the question again, Scott continued, "But I can't help feeling I let everyone down. Not to mention things will be weird between everyone. I almost guarantee my mother will watch me like a hawk. And Stiles will probably yell at me."

Derek sighed, then laughed a bit. "You really did miss a lot. First of all, I've become good friends with Melissa and I think above all she'll be worried. But she knows how deeply I love you and she knows I won't let you out of my sight. Secondly, Stiles will be, umm, a bit preoccupied with Danny." Derek laughed again at the end whereas Scott just blushed.

"Oh, I see." Scott started. "So they're…" but Derek only nodded. "Well I'm glad then. Wh- what about us though?" Scott asked shyly, his voice turning softer. He pulled away from Derek, as if afraid he would be thrown out of the vehicle.

But Derek just wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders and pulled him back to him. "How many times do I have to say it, Scott? I love you. I'll be with you always. So you can call us whatever suits you, but I know you're my mate and I will be with you until I die."

Scott smiled at that, mumbling something sweet into Derek's neck, "I love you, my mate." which after saying he sighed sweetly and fell asleep, still resting against Derek.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Derek awoke Scott. They were at a rest stop, as it finally occurred to Scott that Derek couldn't drive all day. "So, Scott. Either you can start driving or we can rent a room for the night." to which Derek motioned to the hotel behind them, or perhaps it was more the bold flashing vacancy available sign he was pointing to.<p>

"I-I don't know, Derek." Scott replied. "I don't know if I could drive much at night but I don't want things to get awkward between us."

Derek just smiled. "Come on, Scottie. It'll be fine I promise." he pulled on Scott's hand, basically dragging him out his car door. But when Scott basically failed to stand, Derek just sighed and resorted to carrying him, muttering, "Jeez, you can't be that tired." but still didn't put him down.

The receptionist was kind enough not to judge them, and as it was night, the lobby was also empty of judgmental eyes. The woman kindly gave them a room after Derek tried to maneuver around Scott to pay. "Love, please wake up, I don't think the receptionist appreciates my inability to pay while carrying you." to which Scott groaned before Derek set him down to stand on his own two feet. But when he wobbled, Derek gladly took him back into his arms as the receptionist took them to their room.

"Room 102. Enjoy, and have a nice night." she said, smiling at them. Scott was still asleep but Derek mouthed a 'Thank you.' to her. She smiled again before returning to the lobby.

He noticed there was only one bed, but surely neither of them would mind. He laid Scott on the bed, not wanting to pass any personal boundaries just yet. He closed and locked the door before shutting off the light, removing both their shoes, climbing into bed next to Scott. "I love you, Scott. Goodnight!" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Melissa, Stiles and Danny sat in the McCall living room, pacing. Derek had called in the morning, telling them he found Scott and they were halfway home so Melissa talked to Scott and then called Stiles (and evidently Danny too) over. Even though it was a comfortable silence, they were all relieved when the rain broke the silence and Melissa decided to turn on the television. She begged her boss for the day off so that she could see her son (explaining the missing part to her boss) and he let her off, just this once, he said.<p>

So naturally, due to the rain, none of them heard Derek's quiet car pull in the driveway, or the turn of the nob. But when the rain suddenly got louder and footsteps were heard, they all ran towards the door (well, Danny wasn't exactly good friends with them, so he stayed off to the back). Scott got hugs from both his mother and Stiles, while Derek hugged Melissa, like long lost friends do. Scott thought it a bit awkward that his... Boyfriend and his mother were such good friends.

"I'm so glad the both of you returned safely!" Melissa said to them, leading the four boys back to the living room. "Please don't ever do that again, honey." Melissa said to Scott.

Stiles stopped Danny then, considering Danny didn't know about all the werewolf stuff, and Stiles figured he could catch up with Scott later. "Umm, I'm glad you're back, Scott, but I think you guys need some alone time, huh?" he paused for a moment, kind of a silent signal to Scott, who nodded, understanding. "Well, we'll just be going then."

"I'm glad you're back, Scott!" Danny called before they left the room, the door closing a moment later.

But it wasn't until Stiles' jeep was heard pulling out and away that anyone spoke. "So what happened?" Melissa asked, to the point.

"Well," Scott tried, but wasn't sure how to word it.

* * *

><p>"…and then I found Derek's car and he took me home." Scott finished.<p>

Melissa had tears in her eyes but when asked why, she only replied, "Because I'm happy." she paused. When she noticed Derek and Scott both looked at her as if there was more to say, she elaborated, "I have my boys back," Scott seemed a bit taken aback that she said boys, "and that you're _finally_ happy."

Then she excused herself and went to the kitchen. When she came back she grew a stern- but seemingly forced beyond her smile- look on her face and said, "Now, Derek, don't hurt my boy! And no funny business in my house." she smiled again, "You may go."

As if in sync, Derek said, "How did you- I mean-"

"Well I thought you would want to go to your house but if you don't-"

"We do!" Scott interrupted. He jumped up, holding Derek's hand but he let it go once he stood and hugged his mother. "I'm sorry, mom. I promise I'll never do anything like that again. I love you." she kissed his cheek and smiled before shooing them away. She smiled too at Derek as they left, happy that they were happy.

* * *

><p>When they came upon the still slightly burnt house, Derek smiled over to Scott. It was a sad smile, as if he was apologizing for the condition but before he could, Scott interrupted with a simple, "It's fine."<p>

Derek's smile cheered up as he turned off and exited the vehicle. He took Scott's hand and entered the house, happy.

Finally, they were happy.

**END**

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you have enjoyed! Any mistakes are my own, and if anything doesn't make sense, please feel free to point it out (I probably won't fix it, but still).

**Thanks for reading**, please feel free to review (that's a rarity here; a kind beg for reviews haha).


End file.
